


Possessive

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and Canada don't get along, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive America (Hetalia), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Canada (Hetalia), RusAme one-sided, Yandere America (Hetalia), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: He loves him, he loves him, he loves him, and he will not stop till England will love him back .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Kudos: 34





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to work on my other fanfics but I have a weakness for Possessive/Yandere America in the USUK pairings, there is just not enough :(

_America kisses the neck of England softly, thrusting his cock in the tight ass . The warmth felt amazing, so soft and tight just for him ._

_"A-america !" England wimpers softly as he pushed his ass back against America, letting him go deeper inside the wamrth ._

_"You feel so good England." America praised him kissing his neck softly, feeling the hotness of England's back to his chest . "You are so good to me."_

_"M-more please !" England closed his eyes as America kept hitting his prostrate ."Don't close your eyes darling ." America stopped as he turned England around, England's back hitting the soft matras . The other natian groaned but then kept making those delicious sounds as America kept pounding his cock in ._

_"Faster !" England demands making America smile, he kissed the forehead as he kept him close ._

_"Together." America whispered as he felt close to cumming, he started to stroke England's cock with his rhythm ._

_"England !"_

_"America !"_

_Both nations were lost in their pleasures as they come ."America .." England whispered America looked at those beautiful green eyes ._

_"England ..."_

_"America .." England smiled ." I love y .."_

Suddenly a phone went off waking up the sleeping american immediately .

"Son of a bitch ..." He mutter as he shot up and grabbed the phone with a glare .

 _Canada ..._ The canadian wanted a video call so it seems, America rubbed his eyes and then he smiled as he pressed on the accept button .

"Yo bro !"

"Good morning America ." His brother nodded .

_Go back to sleep you stupid ass ._

"Good morning to you too ! Why are you calling ? Do you miss me ?" Before Canada could answer America give his annoying laugh sound, on purpose ofcourse because he knows it works like a charm to annyo others .

"Stupid question ofcourse you missed me lol !"

"Are you talking in message language ..." The canadian did not seem surprised so America wonders why he bothers, he then noticed his brother is wearing his meeting suit ."Why the formal dress bro, you need to chill like me !" America laughed once more, while Canada tries to explain .

"Is that America ? Give the phone here Canada." Said a voice that made America stop .

_Wha .. What is he doing there .. What is he doing there at Canada's house !_

"America you damn twit ! Where in the bloody hell are you !" America looked right into England's ear, of course the british island was bluffing knowing how the new technology works .

_Damn he is cute .._

"Yo british limey !" He shouted right into England's ear making the other yelp ."Bloody hell !"

"You have to use it like this England ." Canada grabbed the phone back, and turned to screen facing England with Canada next to him ."It's a video call ."

"How strange .." England mutters ."I know right ." Canada laughed .

The only one who seemed to rage on the whole thing was America .

_Too close ! Get away from him ! Get away ! I kill you ! I swear to god I murder you ! Get away from England, he is mine !_

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._

"America !" England snapped America out of his murder spiral . "Are you even awake ?"

"Of course you old man." He stuck out his tongue feeling hapoy as England puffed out his cheeks in anger, _how cute ! How cute ! How cute ! How cute !_

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._

"Well this old man here is at the meeting, that you should also attend ."

"Meeting ?" America looked confused . "What meeting ? Are you not at Canada's house ?" Then America noticed that England is also well dressed like he does for a meeting, but the british island is always on his best .. Unless he was drunk but America doesn't mind .

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._

"America you do realize you are in France right now ?"

Now it clicked as America sprung out of his bed . "I am on my way !"

"Idiot .."England mutters as America ended the call .

"Shit..." He was up all night yesterday looking through pictures of England, he noticed the full trash can with all his seedy tissues, he shrugged _the maids will clean it up .._

As he was ready and grabbed his suitecase he ran to the meeting fast as he could .

As he neared the meeting room he saw England standing there, like he was waiting for him .. And scold him harshly, _his angry face is so hot .._

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._

"America finally you are here !" England looked angry all right not that America really cares, he is too damn happy to see the man even though he saw him yesterday aswell .

"Yo ! Where you waiting for me ?"

"Of course !" England blushed, _here it comes ..._ "But it was not like I did it for you or anything, it was so I could scold you !"

"Bhoo you are no fun !"

"Wha .. You little .."

"England calm down .." Canada put his hand on England's shoulder, the older man calmed down as he huffed and walked in .

America felt strange knots in his stomach, as he glared with hate at his brother but smiled as the other looked at him .

_Drop dead .._

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._

"You really need to stop England with this America, you are late by 2 hours right now ." Canada looked down right dissapointed not that America actually bothers to care about, he finds that the other man needs to mind his own business .

"Yeah yeah don't be such a spoilsport .." And he walked past the other who grabbed him, making America look with intense silence at him . Canada refuses to let go though ." I mean it America ." He hissed .

" And I said .." As he pushed the hand away . "Don't be a spoilsport Caney ."

He walked in as he hears Canada mutter " _It's Canada.."_ , but he ignores him as he sat down next to England, feeling happy and relieved the spot was empty ."Canada is sitting here .." England said but watches as America just sat down pushing the paper of Canada away, and putting his own work on it .

"What you say ?"

"Nevermind ..."England looked apologized at Canada who walked in, and glared at the mess his brother made . Without a word he picked it up and sat down next to Russia, glaring at his brother the whole way .

"Now that we FINALLY .." Germany gave also a glare to the american who just smiled and laughed ."Are all here let the meeting start now ."

America should be giving his full attention, but his mind and eyes wander sometimes to the man next to him . England not noticing because he gave his full attention, and sometimes give France the finger as the other tries to flirt from across the table .

_Mine, mine, mine,mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine .._


End file.
